Achilles (Return of the Prince of Darkness)
Achilles III is the descendant of the original Legendary Greek Hero of the same name, Achilles I and the later incarnation, Achilles II, but it wasn't just his name that he inherited, it was also his powers and from birth he has been incredibly powerful. Appearance He has spiked green hair, although a portion hangs over his face, with light brown, almost yellow looking eyes. He has a slender yet muscular frame and is seen mostly wearing a suit of armor. Personality He is very confident in his own abilities and has grown up using them so he is very skilled, but born from his skill he is quite arrogant and only respects someone that has proven they are worth of his respect, such as Ddraig and Lucifer, it is because they were the first to truly defeat him that he was willing to serve Lucifer. He is also very determined to get stronger after his defeat, which was also his reason for searching for battles in the first place, if he didn't have that desire then he wouldn't have gone to the temple and found the Red Dragon Emperor or Lucifer. History He was born with the powers of Achilles and started fighting and training since he was born, of course he still has the same weakness, but he is fully-aware of it so he became careful to protect it. He lived in Greece, near or in Athens before he was found and recruited by Lucifer and Ddraig. Plot He was in Greece when he felt the power of Lucifer, he went to him and ended up fighting Ddraig, who used the name Ryuu. Their fight was stopped by Lucifer before it reached its conclusion, but he would have lost if it wasn't. They explained to him what their mission was and he agreed to join them. He took three days to sort things out before they went to the Valefor estate. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Speed: '''He has speed that by far exceeds any norm, it is at the level that even knights would struggle, although his top speed is unknown. His speed is probably at a similar level to a Demi-God's considering he that the original was bathed in the River Styx to make him an immortal, but the full level of his speed in unknown. '''Immense Strength: '''He has equally gifted strength, being the, he could match Ddraig, even though Ddraig was holding back considerably. His strength is probably on par with a Demi-God's as he was bathed in the River Styx to become an immortal. '''Immense Durability: '''He is very durable, he can take a lot of punishment before he is forced to stop. Like his other abilities they are probably on par with a Demi-God's considering that he has the powers of the original was bathed in the River Styx to gain immortality. '''Immortality: '''As long as no one exploits his weakness he is immortal, but he can still be killed by someone with equal status or if someone has enough power. '''Master Pole-arm Wielder: '''He is an expert with pole-arms thanks to the practice with his spear. '''Flight: '''He can fly using the wings he gained as a Devil. Category:Superboy19 Category:Lucifer's Peerage Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Heroes Category:Fanon Knights Category:Fanon Character